Thailand (v.3: thailaew)
Chaiyaporn Pattanapunyadee (Thailand) or "Chai" is a Blackberry addicted plant growing enthusiast currently studying at LU. (PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS) Background Before Liberty: *Prior to moving to Liberty, he was living with with his mother's grandparents and parents in Bangkok. *Strong loyalty to family *His family stressed a lot on maintaining "face". So even if things weren't all right, they pretended it was. *Close friends with his cousin as they were both the only child in their family. Other cousins were just there. *A good student in school, despite getting average grades but plays the part of the "good boy" *Maintained "face" but due to stress made a few shady friends and ended up breaking a law or two although he was never caught *Did military service during his final two years of high school *Decided to move overseas to temporarily relieve himself of his parents and relatives In Liberty: *A newcomer in Liberty City, having just moved in as of December 2010. *Puts up posters on getting a tutor, gets a call from Yao *Nearly got his phone stolen *Meets Yao *Attacked Tackled by Kimmy's dog Personality *Happy Chai is an optimistic and generally a happy-go-lucky person who is content with his life. He smiles a lot, laughs often and loves having fun. With his laidback personality he rarely takes anything very seriously. Those closer to him will see a more playful and teasing side to him which he is too polite to reveal to strangers. To him life is all about the "sanook". Of course there's the working, studying and all those other trivial matters but hey, you only have an infinite amount of lives! Reincarnation is all about the eternal suffering of man, so what better way to beat the system than to have the time of your life? *Smiling Chai's face shows a smile as its default expression. He tends to mask many emotions with a smile; nervousness, irritation and even happinness. The only time his 'smile' will disappear is during his more emotional moments of intense fear, anger, pain, sadness and happiness. He has becomed so accustomed to smiling it is like his version of a poker face and even when he is geniunely happy he finds it difficult to truly smile. Despite this, he is expressive about some emotions such as surprise, shock and confusion although he can be a little too dramatic about it. *Helpful...? As a Buddhist he believes in good karma which is essential for fortune in the current and next life. With this in mind, Chai tries to be as helpful as possible to the people around him. When he sees someone in need of help he finds it hard to say no and will often willingly offer his services with the sincere desire to please. Unfortunately being a tad short on common sense his idea of 'help' may end up being unhelpful, annoying or even a hinderance. It's the thought that counts. * *Playful, likes having fun *Expressive (about positive emotions) *Happy, optimist *Irresponsible *Naive *Helpful, but only because it gives him good karma *Not bright except for things related to agriculture *Obedient, compelled to follow commands *Reliant on external influences *Avoids confrontations, roundabout *Will tease, argue with someone closer to them though *Doesn't directly fights back but chooses to be passive *Polite *Skewed sense of right and wrong: as long as you aren't caught sense with some things *Air-head *Forgetful, a wanderer Relationships Family: *Somchai () - Father: *Ganya () - Sister: *...Countless aunts, uncles and cousins. *Gaew (แก้ว) - Cousin: Transvestite cousin. Friends: *Yao (อาจารย์耀) - Teacher/Tutor: A man who resembles his transvestite Thai-Chinese cousin Gaew. This has spawned suspicions in Chai's mind regarding Yao secretly taking hormone surpressing pills in preparation to become a transvestite. Yao had contacted Chai regarding the notice placed around asking for a tutor. Despite the intial difficulties they managed to get along well despite their age difference. Chai finds himself impressed by Yao's intelligence thus calls him "อาจารย์" (ahjaan = respecful way of saying teacher). *Alfred (Eff) - Acquaintance/Possible future friend: Someone who assisted Chai and saved him from the "มาร" (see enemies). He admires Alfred's bravery and sees him as a role model. *Kim (พี่Kim) - Friendly stranger: Although he doesn't know it, he and Kim have met before when they were younger. It was a brief visit when Chai's family went on vacation to Vietnam. He was only six years old then. Their parents were acquainted and had met during this vacation. Chai's parents being the sentimental type, took lots of photos of young Chai and Kimmy as momentos. Chai can remember the meeting but has been unable to establish a connection between young Kim and present Kim. His first encounter with Kim in Liberty City was after nearly getting run over by her large dog. *Francis (พี่ปารีส) - See love interests. *Anjali (Jelly) - *Hak Soo (คุณ blog commenter) - Online acquaintance :A friendly fellow who comments on his blog occasionally. Unaware that he is a man from the library. See enemies. *Garcia () - *Zhi () - *Emi () - *Kiku () - Enemies: *What enemies? *Nicoleta (มาร) - DEVIL: Nicoleta made an attempt to steal his Blackberry which is an act that instantly puts one in Chai's bad books. She did it in disguise, so he actually has no clue about the identity and refers to "the mystery thief" as "มาร" or that thief (tone of contempt, said with a smile). Any recollection of the incident instantly brings up feelings of annoyance. *Hak Soo (มาร v.2) - harbringer of nightmares: The library. THE LIBRARY. *Cambodia Burma * Love Interests: *His Blackberry. *Francis (พี่ปารีส) - ex-boyfriend: A man Chai knows all too well. Chai was sixteen when they met during Francis's one month summer vacation to Bangkok, Thailand for sex tourism in a nightclub somewhere along Soi Cowboy. Francis bought him a drink and after a few he found himself waking up in a bed naked with Francis. However it did not end there and during their time together they bought a ferret from Chatuchak which Francis affectionately nicknamed "Ver". Despite the good relationship the had, upon the final few days of Francis's holiday Chai left without a word taking Ver with him. Endings were never pretty anyway. Chai thought that he would not meet Francis ever again in his lifetime. This would have been true... if he had not moved to Liberty City. While he bears no grudges, hard-feelings or lingering feelings of any kind for that matter, he would rather just prefer to avoid having a confrontation. *.../o/ Fun Facts *Chai owns a ferret named "Ver" (by Francis) which he had bought from a market at Chatuchak together with Francis when he was sixteen. Being an animal lover, he felt great attachment to Ver. A few days before Francis was due to leave Bangkok, Chai abruptly left taking Ver with him. Upon moving to Liberty he brought Ver with him as well, being unable to bear leaving the ferret behind in Thailand. *His nickname in Thailand between his close friends and family is "Fakh". It sounds almost like "fuck", thus he has avoided using the name here. *When Chai encounters something new, fascinating or just plain strange he takes a photo of it with his Blackberry. *Cannot stand pigeons. To Chai, they are akin to vermin; a pest that simply spreads disease. *When driving a car, he drives frustratingly slow. However because he doesn't actually break any traffic laws they can't find anyway to punish him. *He rides the motorbike in a daring manner, weaving in and out between cars. People riding behind him often never do it again. *His upbringing in Thailand has led Chai to be accepting of things, even if they may not be entirely good. He's tolerant of homosexuals, transexuals, underaged drinking and smoking, piracy, gambling, corruption and drugs (though with the latter, he frowns upon). *Chai is a Buddhist. He believes in karma, reincarnation, supernatural creatures and ghosts. *A lover of food. Not a picky eater but enjoys anything which is; spicy, deep-friend, served with rice or noodles. He prefers texture over flavour. He enjoys savory foods with strong taste as his taste buds have been burned off from all the chili he has consumed. *His full name has been changed three times. *Has something of a mini-indoor garden within the flat. Plays Luk Thung music for his plants as he thinks it is good for them. *Chai never styles his hair. He's tried it all; hair wax, hair gel, pins... Despite his attempts to tame it, nothing has yielded results. Even with short hair, it would simply grow back as messy as before. *He's no pro but Chai knows how to cook some Asian dishes, thanks to being dragged my his mother and grandmother to assist in the kitchen. What he makes is generally tasty, but often ends up being a tad too spicy/salty/sour/sweet/etc due to Chai's lack of taste. Secrets *Giggles at rude words. And bad toilet humor. Blame the lack of exposure. *Had a phrase when he was 13 for one week where he wanted to be a transvestite after seeing his cousin become one. Was quickly talked out of it. He's satisfied with being a man. Category:Asia Category:Canon Character Category:Character Category:Currently Played